Equestrian saddles are held in place on a horse's back by a girth which attaches to either side of the saddle and extends under the horse's belly. Girths for English or Dressage saddles typically have two or three buckles on each end; girths for Western saddles have a single buckle on each end and a pair of girth rings at the center of the girth on its outside layer.
A well known problem with traditional saddle girths is that they typically allow considerable movement of the saddle during riding. Saddles are also known to shift along the longitudinal axis of the horse. This movement causes chafing and sores to develop as the saddle girth and/or saddle move over the horse's withers, should blades and back. The movement also can be dangerous and disconcerting to the rider.
On method of reducing movement is to make the saddle girth extremely tight. This results in discomfort to the horse and will also increase chafing while restricting the horse's ability to expand its chest while breathing.
The present invention represents an improvement in previous saddle girths in that it offers greater flexibility, convenience, comfort and protection and the unique shape of the novel saddle girth overcomes disadvantages inherent in prior saddle girths.